


【DANS LA MAISON】〈IV〉L'Ombre

by HsinYen



Series: DANS LA MAISON [4]
Category: Sasusaku - Fandom, 佐櫻
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HsinYen/pseuds/HsinYen
Summary: 篇名是陰影、影子的意思。
Series: DANS LA MAISON [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695751
Kudos: 1





	【DANS LA MAISON】〈IV〉L'Ombre

「哎呀，你臉色看起來不太好，原來佐助君也有開學症候群的困擾麼。」一進門大蛇丸便似笑非笑瞅著他，他斜睨對方一眼，拉開椅子坐下，大蛇丸故作受傷道，「才幾個禮拜不見，佐助君就像不認得我似的。」

「少廢話。」

「脾氣也變差了，現在的男孩子真是不可愛。」大蛇丸瞇著蛇一般詭譎的眼，連帶著笑容陰險起來，「虧我還想送你好東西呢。喏，我換了一套新款的攝像頭，這些舊的打算送你，畢竟你是我最親近、也是最滿意的學生。」

大蛇丸把所有針孔攝影機攤在實驗室桌上，本該是不屑這類擺不上檯面的器具，他的目光卻不由自主湊過去。

聽對方大略說了安裝方式，他沉聲道，「把這種東西隨便送人，你就不怕被拿去為非作歹後再賴到你頭上？」

「這些東西既然離了我，我便管不著下一個使用者用在什麼地方，但我肯定能把自己摘乾淨。」大蛇丸說得輕巧，像是和他討論今天的天氣，「倒是佐助君你，簡簡單單就向我交代了意圖，太危險了。」

「別說得像很瞭解我一樣。」他冷哼一聲，卻沒有離開這淌渾水的意思。

琥珀色的瞳孔在狹長的眼縫中透出來，像打量著鎖定的獵物，「佐助君，你該慶幸是被我看穿。」大蛇丸兩手交疊，悠哉地撐著下頷，「你要做什麼儘管放手去做，我可不是什麼衛道人士，即便察覺也不會阻止你，當然，一旦出事，也與我無關，一人做事一人擔，佐助君不是那等畏畏縮縮的小人，對吧？」

沒有思考太久，他把其中一個握在掌中，態度不言而喻。

「我也不是那種完全不顧惜學生的老師。」大蛇丸抽出張紙條，在上頭揮了幾筆，筆跡雖潦草，亦看得出是串地址，「佐助君，歡迎你隨時來找我。」

他將最後一個攝像頭安裝在梳妝台上方的燈罩裡，略嫌繁瑣的波紋成了最好的掩護，就算直接往上盯著看，也不易察覺異樣。掃視了房內藏入暗樁的各處，他走回房裡，同時打開手機和筆電，兩者螢幕上被分割成一塊一塊不同角度的碎片，而這些碎片合起來便是完整的主臥，包括附設的浴室。

樓下傳來引擎聲，他靠近窗子，看著櫻從副駕駛座下來，待她的丈夫停好車，挽著手臂雙雙進屋。

舌尖輾過右上的牙齒，還感覺得到牙根的痠澀，他對著窗子吐了口，是透明的唾液，不若那天是鮮血，還伴隨一顆牙落地。他耳邊尚在嗡嗡作響，仍無畏地揚著眩暈的頭顱，正對上眼前黑影一般的男人。

「存心找死。」下巴又是一擊，他分不清是拳頭抑是膝蓋，「你別害了她。」

後腦杓撞在扎實的木門上，磕碰得響亮，他一時睜不開眼，下一擊便被逼得倒在玄關，還未能爬起來，他因痛覺打顫著牙齒，強硬開口，「究竟是誰在害她？」

拋光過的皮鞋下一秒陷入他的腹部。

他悶哼了聲，並沒有縮起身子，「你根本不懂她真正需要什麼！」雖咳了幾下，他口裡的氣勢依然鏗鏘有勁，「把她當一只鳥供著，讓她失去自我，和死了有什麼區別？」

男人劍眉一挑，正要再補上一擊，一雙狀似弱不禁風的手臂緊緊扣住腰部，男人動作僵了會，從他的視角看過去，櫻整張臉埋進男人背裡，恍惚間聽她呢喃著「佐助君不要」，然後僵持不久，男人如洩氣的氣球垂下蓄勢待發的動作，他吁出口氣，潛意識為防衛而繃緊的肌肉跟著舒張開來。

原本由栗原送回主臥的櫻毫無預警摻和進來，剛安撫完暴戾的場面，便繞過男人跪坐著將他攬在懷中。眼珠子靠所剩無幾的氣力瞄去，櫻昂著臉，正面迎上男人，「這是我們之間的事，不要牽扯到不相干的人。」

不相干麼？他不肯歛下眼，死死凝望看向他方的碧眸。

「佐助君，我們放過我們自己吧。」她嘴唇不住輕顫，如雨裡飄搖的花瓣。他以為男人會有所作為，然而沒有。

身體一輕，櫻扛起他的手臂，他整個人趴上她窄窄的背，一路拖回客廳，被安置在堆著抱枕的沙發上。栗原遞來醫藥箱便退出場外，獨留他們三人，應該說讓站著的兩個人有說話的空間。

「你總是這樣。」櫻把紗布塞入他齒間的空缺，止住血流，「擺一張撲克臉給誰看？」儘管面向他，誰都聽得出是指桑罵槐。她不著急挑明，喚來栗原要了點冰塊。

直到他臉頰上腫起的區塊已冰敷過一陣，男人仍無言以對。

她自他身邊站起，徐徐步向男人，「對個孩子下重手是這樣，不滿我擅自的決定是這樣，佐良娜走了……也是這樣。」每說一樁，她便用力捶上他的胸口，「你明明一樣難過，為什麼還是這個死樣子？」

節節後退的男人被逼得抵在淡雅色調的壁紙上，櫻柔和的髮色恰好在男人肩膀的位置，更顯得男人全身的深色格格不入。

揪著男人衣領的手無力滑落，櫻搖頭道，「不過我也沒有資格說你，我們不都是一樣的麼？」她隱約發出嗤笑，摀著心口，「都想要裝作什麼都沒有發生過，可那個傷口依舊牢牢刻在這裡，剜也剜不掉，只能靠其他東西麻痺，陷入不斷結痂再流膿的死循環裡。」

語氣似水裡沉入石子，激起漣漪卻翻不起波瀾，可投石者已用盡了全力。

「這樣下去，我們遲早會受不了的！」她忽然使力拍上胸前，連他隔著段距離都嚇了一跳，男人不在第一時間阻止，反倒愣在原地，他更篤定這是櫻頭次如此失控。她沒有持續多久，很快恢復冷靜，神色平常得像幫他解題，「要停下來，只有放對方自由，最快的方式是讓我們從彼此的生活中消失。」

「佐助君，我們離婚吧。」

他沒想到她已思量到這個地步，轉念卻覺得一切在意料之內，畢竟世上沒有什麼永遠不變的，生死如此，何況區區婚姻。

男人總算有了反應，踉蹌上前扣住櫻的肩，反觀她的背影渾身鬆懈下來，彷彿積累在心上的烏煙瘴氣一下子找到出口，或是支撐著她的東西將從此流失。

「你的方式僅是迅速，卻不知實質效果，更無法根治。」男人挽留般的說詞讓他想到對股市指手畫腳的投資者，不禁感到可笑。

「難道你有更好的方式？」櫻觸上剛才男人揍在他臉上的左手手背，細細摩挲，卻不帶絲毫曖昧，「沒什麼好不捨的，我只是個無法勝任你妻子角色的女人，無論是作為母親，還是外人期待看到的財團領導者的賢內助……」

一扯上財團，男人便沉不住氣打斷，「我的事業無須靠妻子幫襯。」

「我也無須死守在和丈夫互相折磨的婚姻裡！」她聲音大得蓋過所有聲響，掙開男人充滿破綻的箝制，「三年來我躲在這個屋簷下，我除了這副能再撐幾十年的軀體，內裡還剩下什麼？你告訴我，我還能剩下什麼？」

「櫻，你別這樣。」男人靠近幾步，欲將她重攬回自己身前，「是我的錯。」

她退後避開，接著脫力地坐在另一個沙發把手上，「佐助君，我沒有怪過你，我知道你也沒有怪過我。」她直視著男人，「我們痛恨的是無能為力的自己啊。」

空氣間剎時安靜下來，男人垂下抬起的手臂，無力反駁。

「這麼多年謝謝你了，佐助君。」櫻扭過頭，他這才瞥見她眼眶裡閃現的淚光。

「櫻，」男人緘口半晌，面色一貫冷寂，「我們在一起多久了？」

這話像觸發了櫻的敏感神經，兩行淚水自眼角落下，比在醫院傾吐她遭受的委屈更楚楚可憐。他憶起從前自己想看看她流淚的模樣，這一刻確實見到了，他卻只想衝上前替她拭淚，可即使疼痛的身體動得了，櫻和那男人的氛圍他也無法介入，隨著男人下一句「不記得了」的疑問，她眼淚掉得更兇。

他心裡清楚，櫻怎可能不記得。

「那我告訴你，我們在一起十六年，若算上相識的時間，再加上三年。」比起櫻鉅細靡遺說出告白的過程，男人三言兩語便簡單總結完占了大半人生的關係，「縱使相處時間比尋常伴侶少，你能捨棄這些全身而退麼？」

不算大的手掌摀上雙眼，她還有半只眼露在外頭，收不住的淚被另隻手倉促抹去，「是，我無法忘記你對我說我很討人厭的表情，宇智波佐助，就在我能全身而退的時候，你將我拉進你的世界一起浮沉，我像個醜小鴨在你的家族裡出糗過、被嘲諷過，就因為我沒有背景，連同我的實力一併否定！我望著你的背影，拚命想與你比肩，到頭來我看著你的臉，我想到我自己是個連孩子都保護不了的母親！」她胡亂擦著失了光采的眼，髮絲因淚痕黏在臉緣，看上去狼狽不少，「你本該一生順遂，你根本不必攤上我、攤上這些糟心事！」

任由櫻肆意發洩，等她說的告一段落，男人略帶強勢地拉開她的手，拇指為她抹去呼之欲出的淚珠，「前面那些事，我們都跨過去了。」男人捧著她梨花帶雨的臉，不讓她撇開，「這次為何不能？」

「這次我們都被困死在籠子裡，籠裡還有分隔，出不去了。」櫻沒有打算掙脫，壓著鼻音把話說完，目光游移到他的方向，卻不是停留在他身上。

「看著我。」盡量耐心地要求卻使她閉上眼，見軟言無效，男人抬高她的臉，「宇智波櫻！看著我！」

「夠了！」換她捉緊男人的手腕，指節用力地幾乎要喀喀作響，「你要我怎麼辦？永遠關在這裡，然後和所有事物脫節，直到連站在你身後的資格都沒有？！」

「我只是，無法想像沒有你的生活。」男人宛如感受不到痛覺，任憑櫻如何蹂躪自己的關節，甚至傾身讓她貼在胸前，「若那天你沒有被救回來，我不知道現在會成什麼樣子。」

櫻被籠罩在男人手臂的陰影裡，泛白的指節逐漸沒了氣力，「佐助君，當初我說過要讓你幸福，可最令你痛苦的卻是我。」

「我同樣令你痛苦。」男人索性承認，卻不帶認錯的卑怯，反像質問，「難不成分開就能一筆勾銷？」

回堵的反問輪到櫻啞口無言，她徹底鬆開手，讓男人能進一步擁住她的身子。

「我們都做錯了。」男人吻上她的髮心，動作輕得像對待易碎品，「我們重新來過，一起彌補，好麼？」櫻偎進男人的懷抱，終於失聲痛哭，與其說像為自己落淚，更像連同男人的份一同宣洩，纖手抓皺了深藍色的襯衫，胸口的衣料染濕了一大片，男人卻將她環抱得更貼近自己。

渾然一對舔舐著彼此傷痕的交頸天鵝。

爭吵平息，壓在心口的緊張感不復存在後，二人相擁的剪影在他眼底逐地失焦，待他恢復意識，人已躺在房間，牙齒被固定回原處。

後來車庫裡多換了輛新車，用過早飯後，夫婦倆同時出門，櫻有時坐上那男人的車，有時自行駕駛，自然地像過去三年閉門的空白期只是場夢。栗原在他耳邊叨念著總算變回原樣地為他們高興，鳴人傻傻注視著櫻解開鬱結的笑容，那男人和櫻愈發坦然地相處，無一不讓他心浮氣躁。

櫻由衷的笑容不正是他所盼望的麼？他捫心自問，卻在看見她和那個男人成雙成對時下意識握緊拳頭。

關上房裡的燈，他坐回床上，螢幕刺目的光照在他臉上，在一片昏暗中格外渗人。

鋁箔包裝的番茄汁扔在他靠著窗口的座位上，鳴人從窗外探頭進來，賊兮兮笑著，「我們優等生佐助同學，下課時間獨自發呆多浪費時間，不如和一日不見如隔三秋的老朋友聊聊天。」

明白他想打聽什麼，他更沒看向對方的動力，毫不客氣插下吸管喝起果汁。

「別這麼冷淡嘛！」鳴人坐上窗框，多逼近他幾公分，「櫻醬怎麼突然出門工作了？先聲明，我只是好奇，沒有要干涉櫻醬決定的意思！說實話我真是太為櫻醬高興了，充滿自信的櫻醬看起來閃閃發亮，特別有魅力呢......」

「第一，我不覺得和你一日不見如隔三秋。」他沒好氣打斷，「第二，櫻的事和你沒關係。」

「小佐助太壞了，你寒假忙著當家教、約你出門也不過來，還總是不回我的訊息，再見面你又變回生人勿近的臭屁模式！」宏亮的控訴引起教室裡其他人的注意，不免惹起陣發笑，他不耐煩地隨手抓起課本甩上鳴人的嘴，鳴人不穩地晃了晃，趕緊攀住窗框才沒跌在花圃上，「佐助！你這是蓄意謀殺阿你知道嘛！」

他理所當然點點頭，「知道我的想法還不快滾。」

鳴人癟了癟嘴，嘆道，「唉，玩笑到此為止，我可是相當認真想關心櫻醬阿！好歹我也比你早幾年認識櫻醬。」

「既如此，何不當面去問？」他慢條斯理從抽屜拿出下一堂課的作業。

「畢竟是人家的隱私嘛！怎麼好意思當面開口。」一向粗枝大葉的性格倒在這裡細膩起來，他正暗自感嘆鳴人增加的情商，鳴人下一句又口無遮攔地將他打落雲端，「佐助，你很不對勁喔，遮遮掩掩的，是不想讓我知道什麼祕密阿。」

驀地嗆了一口，他往鳴人所在的位子咳出幾下。鳴人躲避不及，往後一倒壓壞了植栽，還來不及和他計較，已被訓導主任從遠處盯上，鳴人轉眼不見人影。

真是超級大白癡。他捏皺飲料包裝，紅色的汁液濺在他手上。

清水沖淨手上的黏膩感後，他拿起口袋裡櫻送的手帕擦去水珠，不經意碰到手機，他確認完身旁無人，迅速輸入密碼，螢幕又被劃分成一格一格的區塊。算了算區塊的數量，沒有減少，他鬆了口氣。

絕對不能被發現。

有幾次想收手，卻不斷在聽見櫻和那男人夫婦間的私語後，選擇繼續這種提心吊膽的勾當。他像只往窗外飛卻一再被透明玻璃擋下的蒼蠅，事實上換個方向能找到鑽出去的縫隙，偏偏堅持在原處橫衝直撞，哪怕頭破血流，固執又扭曲。

接受現實太久，他習慣不了虛假，錄下的影像讓他再厭惡，至少是真實的，況且和櫻息息相關。

櫻和那個男人守著夜燈說話也好、在房裡任何一處做愛也罷，他聽得見她沐浴時哼著的小曲子，也知道她上保養品的順序、今夜用哪個味道的髮油，乃至穿內衣的細節，彷彿不只一起生活在屋簷下，而是共享於一間房裡，他能聞到她身上舒心的香氣，能環住她柔軟的腰肢。

「佐助少爺怎麼都不動筷子？」栗原放下碗筷關切問道，「哪裡不舒服嗎？等夫人回來……」

「今晚診所忙，帶他去找醫生。」斜對角的男人瞧了他一眼。

不知是因上次下手過重，或是與櫻之間有所緩和，這男人近來不大刁難自己，他們二人能避則避無所謂的衝突，日子倒也過得安靜。

栗原探頭看向時鐘，接著轉向窗外，「再晚點怕是要下雨了，夫人回來的車程也不短，不請夫人早點回來嗎？」

「沒事。」聽上去漠不關心，薄唇卻帶著淺淺的弧度，細微得讓人難以揣度。

「先生要親自接夫人回來？」栗原輕聲試探，謹慎得像怕誤觸逆麟。

「她不會有問題。」男人面色自若起身，拾起碗盤的姿勢相當俐落，並對栗原吩咐，「剩下的拜託你了。」

他越發搞不懂這對夫妻。

從前把櫻看守得滴水不漏，杜絕傷她根寒毛的一切可能，如今又把這朵嬌養在溫室三年的花立刻推出去獨自面對風吹日曬。知道櫻的意願是一回事，他始終無法參透讓他們樂在其中的極端轉變，猶如過去三年只是個隨隨便便的玩笑，包括他在內。

「對先生和夫人感到好奇？」栗原注意到他尾隨男人的視線，體貼地壓低音量，「佐助少爺也到會思考這種事的年紀了呢。」

「才沒有。」他不喜歡她的注目，有著洞察人情的世故感，讓他不甚自在。

「佐助少爺不必害臊。」栗原抿嘴笑了，無端提及已上樓的男人，「口是心非這點和先生真相像，相處三年不是父子都勝似父子了。」

反射性歛了歛眉，「誰說他是我父親。」

「打個比方嘛，佐助少爺別生氣。」她應付般擺擺手，掛著如同和事佬的微笑，「不過多虧有佐助少爺，先生和夫人才能和好如初。」

「關我什麼事？」他擱下筷子，面前的飯菜和剛端上桌沒有兩樣。

「先生和夫人都是相當要強的人，而這種性格在他們為彼此著想的時候會更被凸顯出來。我從來沒見過夫人哭得那麼傷心，就連當年那場意外……」剛觸及敏感地帶，栗原仍習慣性打住，「總之，夫人能發洩出來就好，畢竟哪有夫妻不吵架的？經過這一架，什麼痛苦都好好說出來了。從前他們總顧慮著對方，越是在意越是怕踩到痛處，結果壓抑在心裡反而憋出病來，我一個外人都為他們著急，也不知道能做什麼，若非佐助少爺這一劑猛藥，現在家裡面可沒辦法有這麼好的氣氛。」

頓時沒了半點胃口，他盯著這個體態豐滿的中年女人，前陣子為了和櫻跑出門，他捏造各種理由讓她跑腿，在她的飲食中添入安眠藥，還用過由大蛇丸指路弄到手的奇怪的香氛，能在密閉空間中使人熟睡不醒，大概是市面上已禁用的產品。他對利用栗原的事並不覺得抱歉，到底這些東西沒出過問題，且若對栗原的身體產生明顯害處，想必櫻寧願犧牲自己的自由，也不會默許他繼續下去吧。

到頭來，他所做的這些，全是替別人鋪路。

夜裡櫻坐在梳妝台前抹著上個禮拜男人帶回來的髮油，收到的當下她還嚷著，「家裡囤了好多還沒開封的，別亂花錢！」這幾天倒是從不間斷地使用，老實說，他聞不習慣那個味道，卻沒有立場要求她更換，更不可能因此遠離她。

她伸了個懶腰，自上方俯看，鬆垮垮的領口沒能掩住她白皙的上身，柔軟的胸脯擠出道淺淺的溝壑，在光影交錯間若隱若現。

擰了下自己的大腿，他強行讓自己保持理智，耳根的溫度仍不停上升。相較夾雜著嫉妒觀看他們交歡，櫻平時不輕易嶄露在外的肌膚更能勾起他窺伺的興奮感，同時這種違背倫理的衝動又譴責著他還未泯滅的良心，深植內心的底線鬆動著，有東西喧囂著要衝破一切，還有一部分壓在上頭竭力遏止。

再度睜眼時，櫻已鑽進被窩，男人亦闔上平板，兩人靜靜挨著，房裡只剩下風雨敲打窗子的聲響。他等了幾分鐘仍沒有動靜，正要拔下耳機準備熄燈，男人開口道，「今天還好？」

「嗯，一切順利，只要通過審核，診所的規模說不定能再擴大。」她被男人圈在懷裡，忙了整日的聲音聽不出疲倦。

男人低頭注視著櫻，並不贊同，「你這樣太累了。」

「老公明明更累啊，整個集團仰賴著你，還被競爭對手時時盯著，我只負責一個心理診所，怎麼說的上累？」她坐起身，口吻半是玩笑半是認真，「雖然停工將近三年，我辦事的效率可一點都沒退步喔。」

「我相信你。」男人的回應毫無動搖，同時提出顧慮，「若日後回到醫院呢？」

櫻垂下頸子，瀏海形成的陰影籠住她方才蕩漾出光彩的雙目，「老實說，我一點都不想考慮回到那間辦公室的事，但心理診所是我一手規畫的，綱手老師也為了幫我付出不少心力，至少在我能力所及的範圍，我想讓診所越來越好，畢竟它就像是……我的孩子。」男人撫上她的臉頰，她柔順地與掌心靠攏得更近，「佐助君，當年佐良娜是在我們的期待下到來的，縱然她來不及睜開眼看一看這個世界，我一直相信我們的愛有好好傳遞給她。」

「會的。」似是不忍妻子說到傷心處的哽咽，男人隨即給予肯定的附和。

「但還有很多命運多舛的孩子，遠沒有佐良娜幸運，比如我們帶回來的佐助，父親為了躲債連他的戶口都不敢報，後來父母被黑道逼死，若沒有警方截獲，那孩子不知道會被賣到什麼地方、會是什麼下場。」櫻面上沒有悲憫，更多的是肩負的責任感，「心裡的傷口很難痊癒，我們都切身體會過了，哪怕只有一點點的可能性，我也想讓受過傷害的孩子們再萌生出對生活的希望。」

他愣了愣神，明知她聽不見，仍低喃道，「是你的話，一定沒問題的。」

這話原封不動從男人口中吐出，而他只能夠隔著屏幕，看櫻偎進男人的肩窩。藏在床邊插座下的攝像頭從側面錄下兩人相依的姿態，櫻恰好面對著他，唇畔噙著恬靜的笑意，「說了這種不自量力的話，好險是在老公面前，不怕被笑話。」

「我也不是沒做過蠢事。」男人順著她的打趣自嘲道。

「就是，每次都讓我快難受死了。」櫻輕輕笑出聲，握起男人的手，「無論如何都過去了，和老公心意相通的時候，任何問題最終都能迎刃而解，對吧！」纖指逐地嵌入男人指間縫隙，眼中盈滿信任。腦海裡瞬間晃過遊樂園外態度消極的她，兩個櫻重合在一起，判若兩人。

現在這個毫無保留的櫻，正被那個男人獨佔。

扯下耳機的時候，閃電照入的光像在地板撕裂出一道口子，隨後傳來轟隆隆的雷聲。他轉向已黑成一片的螢幕，幽暗中那兩人相擁而眠，置若罔聞。

二月中旬梅花開時，他們加入公園裡賞花的行列。一早櫻在廚房裡籌備大夥的便當，他待在旁邊做打雜的副手，不需她吩咐，已把需要的材料盡數擺在流理台上。

「我已經和你說過便當的內容了？」清點完食材櫻不可置信地盯著他。

他搖搖頭，「這些是昨天冰箱多出來的東西。」其實是聽見昨夜她同男人提到今天帶出門的料理，暗示對方盡快結束上午的會議。

「還以為你會讀心術呢，原來是聰明的推理家。」櫻輕易接受了他的說法，沒有猶疑的時間，她朝預熱的平底鍋倒入打勻的蛋液，並指示他將蔬果洗淨切丁。

熱騰騰的玉子燒等待裝盤的同時，白飯也煮好了，櫻在手上沾了點鹽水，木匙剷起坨白米，添入餡料後熟稔地捏成三角形狀，沒多久便做出十來個。他看著櫻包覆還冒著熱氣的米飯的手心，忍不住問，「不怕燙傷麼？」

「佐助君明明也做過啊，怎麼問我這個？」她笑著提起他的手藝，不禁為自己多餘的反應紅了耳根。櫻最後黏上長條狀的海苔後，將一個個小山一樣的飯糰裝進木盒，「吶，知道飯糰為什麼這麼好吃嗎？」

他想了想，「和廚藝有關吧。」

「也算是一個原因啦！」櫻爽快地認同他的觀點，「但最關鍵的，是因為它是用人的手指捏出來的，裡面滿滿的都是製作者的心意。」

到木葉中學上課的頭一天，櫻為他帶的午飯便是飯糰，中等大小的便當盒裡放著三種從外型就能看出不同的口味，配菜是新鮮的小番茄，用的叉子還是心型的。心裡雖覺得便當太過女氣，但從小有一頓沒一頓的日子養成他對食物並不挑剔的習慣，他還是二話不說收下。

那時櫻為他理了理排扣的制服外套，送他出門和鳴人會合時在他耳邊聒噪，「這可是我用心做的便當，要吃完喔。」

看似十指不沾陽春水的櫻倒有一手好廚藝，特別是木魚味的飯糰，使他對這東西產生了偏好，總下意識買其他商店的與之比較，但櫻的調味始終是他吃過最好的。

後來他才發現，櫻將木魚飯糰做得出色，是因為那個男人喜歡，包含其他她所擅長的番茄料理，無一不符合男人的胃口。

可悲的是他亦深陷這些味道，無法自拔。

「差點忘了熱油鍋。」櫻轉身到爐子邊，把切好的茄子、竹輪等材料裹上蛋液和太白粉，一邊顧著正燉煮在鍋裡的南瓜。他把玉子燒小心夾到另一個鋪上生菜的盒中後，替她做完準備到一半的沙拉。

栗原替他們佔了個好位置，疏梅掩映下彷彿把那處獨立出來，略微隔開人群，不過鳴人和自來也與他們比鄰而坐，要想靜靜賞花是不可能了。

「哇！這些全是櫻醬親手做的啊！」當兩個三層式的豪華食盒一字排開，鳴人忍不住驚呼。他眼明手快撥開鳴人快碰到食物的爪子，皺眉道，「你噁不噁心，吊車尾的。」

鳴人朝顧著大笑的櫻痛訴，「櫻醬你看，佐助他又欺負人！」

「可不能耍賴啊，你的確理虧，得用餐具吃東西。」她叉起塊雞肉丸子遞給鳴人，「別小看佐助君，這也是他的手藝呢！早上若沒有他幫忙，我一個人哪來得及做出這些？」

「好吃歸好吃，唉，就只有櫻醬能讓佐助主動幫忙了。」鳴人感嘆道，「我有難的時候就須千求萬求呢，還開出無限量供應片子的條件……唔！」

順手抄起顆飯糰堵上鳴人的嘴，「專心吃你的東西。」在對方反擊前，他不忘補上句，「另外管好你家裡人的眼睛。」

「好色仙人！」口中異物令喊叫變得含糊不清，索性撲上去蓋住自來也的眼睛，二人一併倒在草地上，飯糰掉在自來也的胸口，搖搖欲墜。鳴人趕緊捧起快解體的米飯，喝道，「在這種時候偷窺是不要命了嘛！櫻醬發起火來和綱手奶奶一樣可怕啊！」

「櫻你別介意，我需要找下一部小說的繆思女神嘛！」自來也搔了搔刺蝟般澎起的銀髮，接過栗原拿來的筷子，餘光仍悄悄瞄回周遭不認識的年輕女孩身上，更準確地說是她露出的大腿。

「我記得從前你用這個藉口偷窺女澡堂後肋骨斷了三根，住院好一陣子，我還巡過你的病房呢。」櫻用著緬懷的口吻歎道，「你該慶幸綱手老師不在這裡。」

自來也寒毛直豎，夾起的竹輪滾落在墊子上，「好久以前的事了，櫻還能記得這麼清楚，無論哪方面都完美繼承了綱手啊哈哈。」邊乾笑邊撿起竹輪塞入口裡，自來也喝口水讓東西盡快吞回腹內，「說來綱手除了新年發給我一封每個人都有的電子賀年卡外，其他日子都懶得理我，你是她的得意門生，應該聯絡得很頻繁吧！」

「綱手老師忙得很，一般也是有正事才聯繫我。」回完話忽地被熱茶燙了一口，灑了幾滴在櫻上好的羊毛衫上，但她漠不關心地放下茶杯，眼底若有所思，他觀察不出她的情緒。

「哪能不忙？上班治病、下班賭錢，一把年紀了照常喝酒應酬，櫻，你乾脆飛過去管管你的老師吧！」平時自來也說笑慣了，他卻覺得這席話意有所指，來不及深究，自來也的視線已越過他們，笑道，「唉，這傢伙一來，就不能亂開玩笑了。」

撫上冷不防搭在肩膀的大手，櫻回頭望向來人，「老公。」男人若有似無應了聲，坐在他與櫻中間的空位。

「佐助大叔，木魚味的飯糰特意留了你的份。」鳴人搶先把盛滿飯糰的食盒推至男人前面，「否則快被佐助吃光了！」

「根本只有你動過飯糰吧。」自來也順手拿起個飯糰，咬了一口亮出裡頭的餡料，「那邊的兩個佐助別生氣，這放的是梅干。」

「我們家的男生們才沒這麼小氣。」櫻各拿一個木魚飯糰放到男人和他的手裡。

「對待喜愛的東西本就容易產生佔有慾，這是人之常情，即便是單純的小孩子，也不願意隨便將心愛的玩具拱手讓人阿。」自來也端出一股作家的氣派，卻不正經地擠眉弄眼，「小的這個還未心有所屬，但大的這個肯定很認同我說的，畢竟同為男人嘛！」

表面上心不在焉，他暗裡發出嗤笑，其中卻伴著道不明的嘔氣。

「孩子們都在，別瞎說這些誤導他們的觀念。」責備的語氣並不嚴厲，自來也自然不會檢討，和鳴人爭搶最後一個炸雞塊去了。櫻對他們一大一小的幼稚行徑聳聳肩，朝另一旁的栗原問，「這幾天總找不到那條印著幾何花樣的絲巾，我有落在家裡別處麼？」

不就在床底麼？畫面一下子竄入腦海，那天她難得微醺著回來，打開點門縫瞧見她拉著在客廳等待晚歸妻子的男人進房，他立時鎖門、打開螢幕，藉著酒意櫻大膽不少，雙臂摟著男人的脖子主動索吻，男人手也沒閒著，熟練地解開透著她姣好曲線的絲質襯衫，兩個人跌跌撞撞倒進被子裡，隨動作滑落的絲巾不知被誰踢到床下。

老實說那東西的質感明顯沒辦法和櫻櫃子裡其他舶來品比，但那是因心理診所康復的孩子得知她正式回到工作岡位所送的心意，她愛重的程度甚至越過男人送的雲雀。

「沒看見，夫人不會是落在外頭吧？」栗原打掃的範圍不含主臥和他的房間，自是發現不到任何蛛絲馬跡。

她苦惱地搖搖頭，「我沒在外面解開絲巾。」

「床底下找過了麼？」話甫出口，他便後悔自己的嘴快。

「倒是沒有！」櫻如醍醐灌頂看向他，一晃又訕笑道，「我怎可能把絲巾收到床底下去？」

「覺得不可能的事總會被忽略，反而更容易發生。」他用模稜兩可的說法蓋過破綻，鳴人隨即煞風景地插嘴，「這話說得像個預言家一樣，我是指招搖撞騙的那種，下一步就要櫻醬掏錢啦！」

「預言家確實不太科學，但會讓我掏錢的應該是算命師才對。」櫻忍俊不禁吐槽，「不過早上佐助君就像個預言家，還沒開口就能幫我準備所有食材，明明菜單我只和老公說過。」她朝男人笑了下，視線轉至他身上。

鳴人一同看過來，「只要是櫻醬的事，佐助就變得特別細心。」感覺男人同時盯著他瞧，目光雖不凜冽，仍帶著如反射結冰水面的冷意，正要瞪上鳴人暗示對方住嘴，這讀不懂周遭氣場的傢伙又隨口提道，「不會大蛇丸的課後輔導也教了你讀心術吧？」

此時連自來也都放下筷子，空氣的流動宛如在剎那間停滯下來，壓迫地凝住他的呼吸。

「你知道這事麼？」晚上男人一如既往靠在床上，向坐在鏡前保養頭髮的櫻發問。

「他從沒說過課後輔導的事。」上面的角度看不清她的表情，他僅能從語調判斷出她的憂心，「若我知道，我絕不會讓他在課餘時間接近大蛇丸。」

男人這回沒有順應她的話，「你不必干涉他的決定，而是該觀察他這個人。」

「說的像他會做出危害我的事。」櫻聽完男人話中有話的反應並不認真。

「無論你信不信，我認為他看你的眼神不單純。」男人掀開被子，徐徐走至她身後。

她停下手邊動作，半是不相信、半是不放心上地笑著反駁，「開什麼玩笑，他還是個孩子，我對他而言只是個代替母職的角色罷了。」雖說他不喜男人總對自己帶有偏頗意味的解讀，好歹對方說對了件事，他從未將櫻簡單看作逾越不得的養育者。在某種程度上，櫻倒是遲鈍得可以。

高大的身子傾低向前，濃烈的墨色摻進柔和的粉色，男人湊近櫻的頸側若即若離地磨蹭，這是求歡的暗示，「他自己說了，覺得不可能的事總會被忽略。」

哪怕是隔著心牆的三年間，他們的房事也未斷過，自他窺看以來，和好後櫻更不會拒絕男人。然她沒有半推半就做下去，反是直截了當地推開男人，「說來上次的事老公還沒道過歉，我們之間的爭執牽扯到這孩子，他心裡肯定不好受，你找個機會和他談談吧。」

「我不認為欠他什麼。」扯回他上頭果然狠狠掃了男人的興致，他出口惡氣般勾了勾嘴角。

「算了，你的態度只會讓情況變得更糟。」櫻仍配合男人退了一步，「但好歹做些表示吧？」

「比如下個學年把他送進貴族學校？」男人從鼻腔哼出一聲。

「若是以前，我定會覺得你在針對他，但現在他和大蛇丸處在一塊，也許換個更好的環境並不壞，只是那孩子大概沒這個意思。」櫻依然以尊重他的意願為優先，「如果那孩子同意，食宿課業同時交由學校照顧，我才能放心呀。」

不明白她話中何意，男人很快解開他的疑惑，「綱手聯繫你了？」

「什麼都瞞不過老公你呢。」櫻深吸口氣，而後起身面向男人，「綱手老師邀我到她那兒看看國外心理診所的體制和做法，順道做她當前研究的副手。之前擴建診所的申請通過了，我覺得這是個讓診所更完善、成熟的見習機會，所以……」她遲遲不說下文，忐忑地試探男人的想法。

沉默半晌，男人淡然道，「想去就去吧。」

「你不問我去什麼地方、待多長時間麼？」或許她知道對方不會阻攔，卻沒想過會應允得如此乾脆。

「我雖然不喜歡那小子，可他說對一件事，你不能為我失去自我。」男人撫著她帶著光澤的髮絲，聲線溫柔起來，且滿是自信，「我的妻子，可不是個普通的弱女子。」

「討厭，說這些話是不是存心讓我捨不得走？」他們額頭相抵，十指逐漸相扣，櫻化作個小女人撒嬌般耍著任性的要求，「到時候剛好出差要特地多空幾天陪我，在不同國家也要特地飛過來，就算我忙著工作不理你你也不許埋怨，知道麼？」

「嗯。」

儼然一副熱戀中的年輕情侶模樣，聽來不成熟的對話和承諾本該令人發笑，他卻做不到。他清楚櫻不會強迫男人非得對她做出所謂愛的證明，男人於公於私更是分得清楚，何況行程安排往往對集團牽一髮動全身，過了衝動年紀的兩個人卻意外沉浸在這場戀愛遊戲裡，他心底不禁一陣發酸。

「佐助君，我現在還沒有停藥的打算。」她挪開點距離，主動褪下睡裙，除了內褲外一絲不掛，「不過我想，等我回來後，我們能要個孩子。」

男人直接以吻封緘，抱著她坐上梳妝台，有的瓶瓶罐罐倒到床裡，他們沒空理會。他看著男人從嘴唇一路蜿蜒到頸部、胸前，櫻倚著冰涼的鏡面，忘情地揚起漸染上酡紅的臉，那對若草色的眸子被攝像頭正面錄下。

就像她直勾勾盯著他一樣。

— À Suivre —

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名是陰影、影子的意思。


End file.
